merlinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mordred
Sir Mordred war Ritter von Camelot und ein Druide, dessen Schicksal es war, sich mit Morgana gegen Camelot zu verbünden und König Arthur zu töten. Dies trat schließlich auch ein, doch obwohl er Arthur tödlich verwunden konnte wurde er im Gegenzug von ihm getötet. Biographie Frühe Jahre Mordred war mit seinem Mentor Cerdan auf dem Markt von Camelot, um wichtige Besorgungen zu machen. Die beiden wurden jedoch vom Händler verraten und sie mussten fliehen. Auf der Flucht hielt Cerdan die Ritter auf, damit Mordred entkommen konnte, und starb dabei. Mordred wurde von dem Zauberer Merlin in die Gemächer von Morgana gebracht. Während die Ritter nach Mordred suchten, versuchte Morgana ihr Bestes, um ihn versteckt zu halten. Sie versuchte ihn aus dem Schloss zu führen, wurde dann aber von Arthur und seinen Wachen entdeckt. Mordred wurde in den Kerker gesteckt und sollte am nächsten Tag hingerichtet werden. Am Abend kamen jedoch Merlin und Arthur und befreiten Mordred. Der Weg zum Ritter von Camelot Ein Druiden-Seher zeigte Merlin eine Zukunft, in welcher Mordred Arthur im Kampf ermordet. Kurz darauf wurden sie von einer Räuberbande gefangen genommen, der auch Mordred angehörte. Mordred hielt den Anführer der Bande davon ab, Merlin und Arthur auf der Stelle zu töten. Die Bande nahm die Beiden als Gefangene für Morgana mit. Auf der Reise nach Ismere wird Arthur schwach, und Mordred will ihm helfen, doch seine Männer erlauben es nicht. Beim Abendessen schmeißt einer seiner Männer ein Brot neben Merlin, der auf Mordred starrt. Er sagt das beide verhungern, einer seiner Männer lacht und meint damit ein Nein. Morderd wiederspricht und sagt das Sie wenigstens langsamer gehen sollten, da wiederspricht der Mann ebenfalls. Als es der nächste Tag am Morgen war, gab er Merlin ein Brot und sagt das sein Geheimnis, das er ein Zauberer sei, bei ihm gut aufbewart wäre. Merlin fragte nach was Morgana suchte, er erzählte das sie den "Den Schlüssel (Anderer Name noch unbekannt)" sucht. Er und seine Männer gehen weiter, bis Merlin und Arthur sich befreien und fliehen. Seine Männer und er folgten ihnen. Als er an eine Schlucht ankam, war Arthur mit einer Armbrust hinter einem kleinen Eishügel, gewaffnet. Er will auf Mordred schießen lies es aber. Ein paar von Mordreds Männern waren Tod, doch es waren noch genug da um nach Ismere zu reisen. Als er bei Ismere ankommt, kommt ihm Morgana unsicher entgegen, und war erleichtert, als sie erkannte das es Mordred war. Er aß mit ihr am Tisch, Mordred aß schnell Hühnchen Keulen. Er erzählte Morgana das Arthur und Merlin entkommen waren, daraufhin war Morgana sehr wütend auf Mordred. Er geht zusammen mit Morgana in Tunnel, um Arthur zu töten der seine Männer sucht. Die beide finden ihn auch, wo kurz darauf Merlin nach Arthur ruft. Morgana stößt Merlin mit einen Zauber gegen die Steinwand. Als Morgana Arthur mit einen Schlag umbringen wollte, rammte Mordred einen Dolch in ihren Rücken, worauf sie seinen Namen sagte und umfiel. Er legte seinen Arm um Arthur, und bringt ihn zu den Männern von Arthur. Am Ende der Folge wird Mordred zu dem Ritter "Sir Mordred" geschlagen. Merlin nimmt ihn seinen Umhang ab und fragt wieso er Arthur am Leben gelassen hat. Mordred antwortet das Merlin und Arthur Recht hatten, im Gegensatz zu Morgana. Das Totenlied des Uther Pendragon Er sitzt am Tisch. Er fragt Sir Elyan wieso Arthur so bedrückt sei. Sir Elyan antwortet, dass Uthers Geburtstag auch sein Sterbetag war. Er sitzt mit den anderen Rittern an der Tafelrunde. Er sieht das Arthur bedrückt war. Aber plötzlich sprang die Tür auf. Und kurz danach fiel der Kronleuchter auf den Tafelrundentisch. Er zieht sich mit den anderen Rittern die Rüstung an. Persönlichkeit Mordred ist im ganzen ein wirklich netter Junge. Er benutzt seine Fähigkeit (Magie) nicht ganz so oft. Er ist groß und stark für sein Alter, außerdem ist er sehr klug und geschickt. Sage Mordred (auch Medraut, Medrawd, Modred, Mordered etc. genannt) ist einer der vielen Rittern von Arthurs Tafelrunde. Erstmals erwähnt wird er in den "Annales Cambriae ", den Jahrbüchern von Wales. Dort wird folgendes berichtet: "537: Die Schlacht von Camlann, in der Arthur und Medraut fielen; und in Britannien und Irland tobte eine Suche." '' Ausgehend von dieser Quelle wissen wir, dass Mordred und Arthur in derselben Schlacht gefallen sind. Wie sie zueinander standen, ist jedoch noch nicht ganz klar. Spätere Werke machten aus den beiden Kontrahenten, die gegeinander in den Krieg gezogen sind. Mordred stirbt, nachdem er Arthur tödlich verwundet hat. Eine der frühsten Erwähnungen und sogar die frühste ''ganze Erzählung der Artussage findet sich in Geoffrey of Monmouths "Historia Regum Britanniae" (1136). Mordred wird dort als Sohn von Arthurs Schwester Anna (später Morgause genannt) und ihrem Ehemann Lot beschrieben, er ist also Arthurs Neffe. Spätere französische Erzählungen des Mittelalters wie etwa der Vulgata-Zyklus machen Mordred zu Arthurs eigenem Bastardsohn, gezeugt mit Arthurs Halbschwester Morgause. Morgause und Arthur schliefen miteinander, ohne dass einer den anderen erkannte oder auch nur wusste, dass er verwandt mit dem jeweils anderen ist. Laut "Le Morte d'Arthur" von Sir Thomas Malory (im 15. Jahrhundert) ist Mordreds Geburtstag am ersten Mai. Da Arthur prophezeit wird, dass derjenige, der ihn eines Tages vernichten wird, am ersten Mai geboren worden ist, lässt er alle neugeborenen Mai-Kinder auf ein Schiff bringen und ertränken. Mordred ist der einzige, der überlebt und von einem Fischer großgezogen wird, bis er mit 14 Jahren an Arthurs Hof kommt und dort ein Ritter der Tafelrunde wird. (Allerdings nicht der jüngste Ritter, wie es in "Merlin" der Fall ist.) Mordred hat in der Sage mehrere Brüder oder Halbbrüder, dazu zählen immer Gawain (Gwaine) und oftmals auch Agravaine, Gaheris und Gareth. Er wurde nicht von Druiden aufgezogen, wie es in "Merlin" der Fall ist. Mordred hat in der Sage verschiedene Ehefrauen: Bekannteste ist wohl Guinevere, Arthurs Königin, die ihn laut Geoffrey of Monmouth geheiratet hat, als Arthur in den Krieg gezogen ist. Daneben existiert eine weitere Frau: Cywyllog. Laut dem Werk "The Lives of Saints" war sie Mordreds Gemahlin. Sie gilt als Heilige. Als Arthur im Krieg ist, überlässt er die Herrschaft Mordred. Anstatt jedoch verantwortungsvoll Arthurs Reich zu leiten, ergreift Mordred selbst die Macht. In Geoffrey of Monmouths Version betrügen er und Guinevere Arthur und die beiden heiraten, in anderen Versionen wie z.B. "Le Morte d'Arthur" will Mordred Guinevere ehelichen, aber sie wehrt sich dagegen und flieht. Mordred, der anfangs Guineveres "klassischer Liebhaber" war, wurde später durch Lancelot ersetzt. Mordreds Verrat an den König zwingt Arthur, nach Hause zurückzukehren und gegen seinen Neffen / Sohn in den Krieg zu ziehen. Auch hier gibt es wieder verschiedene Versionen: In einer der bekanntesten wollen die beiden zuerst miteinander verhandeln und vereinbaren, dass während den Verhandlungen kein Mann sein Schwert ziehen darf. Während die Verhandlungen laufen, erscheint jedoch plötzlich eine Natter und ein Ritter zieht aus Furcht sein Schwert. Durch ein tragisches Missverständnis kommt es also letzten Endes doch zum Kampf zwischen Arthur und Mordred. Die Sage endet mit der Schlacht von Camlann, in der Arthur und Mordred beide ums Leben kommen. Entweder, weil sie einfach schwer verwundet werden, oder aber dann, weil sie sich sogar gegenseitig umbringen. Nach der Schlacht wird Arthur nach Avalon gebracht und Mordred bleibt auf dem Schlachtfeld zurück. Laut Geoffrey of Monmouth hat Mordred zwei Söhne, die nach Arthurs Tod gegen Constantine, Arthurs Nachfolger, rebellieren, von diesem allerdings getötet werden. Wer die Mutter der Söhne ist, wird meist nicht gesagt, im "Alliterative Morte Arthure" ist es jedoch Guinevere, mit der Mordred eine Affäre hatte. Die Namen der beiden Söhne sind meist unbekannt, in Layamons "Brut" heißt einer jedoch "Melou" und im Vulgata-Zyklus ist der Name eines Sohnes "Melehan". Mordred ist 'nicht 'Morganas Sohn, wie es in so vielen modernen Interpretationen, wie z.B. "Die Nebel von Avalon", der Fall ist. Morgause (auch Anna oder Gwyar genannt) ist seine Mutter und sein Vater ist entweder Lot, Morgause' Ehemann, oder Arthur selbst. Gallerie Mordred-mordred-from-bbcs-merlin-22404438-1370-2055.jpg BBC-Merlin-Episode-10-The-Witchs-Quickening-WK-50-Dec09-1.jpg Mordred-Merlin-season-5.jpg Mordred and others in The Death Song of Uther Pendragon (2).jpeg Merlin1273.png Kategorie:Druide Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Kennt Merlin's Geheimnis Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 5 Kategorie:Alte Religion Kategorie:Feind Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Die Ritter der Tafelrunde Kategorie:Bewohner von Camelot Kategorie:Ritter von Camelot Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Von Arthur getötet